


Colors

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Colors, F/M, Modern AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: Angelica Schuyler had given up hope.  Given up hope on seeing color.  You see, seeing color would mean that she would have to have a soulmate.  So, since there wasn't anyone for her, she was plenty content on just seeing grays and blacks.That is, until she meets a certain someone.An Alternate Universe/ Modern Fic with Soulmates and Colors.





	Colors

Angelica Schuyler sighed as she tapped her pen against her lips. She stared blankly at the grey textbook, trying to make sense of the words before her. She sighed again, and looked around at the colorless room. She was a medical student, and usually she could concentrate pretty well, but for some reason, her studying was eluding her. Her phone rang from somewhere on her table. She moved the colorless books around, and finally caught sight of the flat black screen of her phone. She picked it up and swiped to answer the call, lifting it to her ear.

“Angie!” Eliza’s cheerful voice filtered through.  
“Hello, Eliza” Angelica said, a smile coming to her lips as she heard the voice of her sister.  
“I was just calling to ask, have you seen it? The colors I mean.” Eliza asked hesitantly.  
Angelica sighed a bit sadly. “I don’t think I will ever see color. My soulmate’s probably dead. I’ll just have to settle for you describing the colors to me.” She said, lovingly fingering the gray folds of her dress.

“Oh, Angelica, don’t be so morbid. I had given up all hope when Alexander walked into my life!” Eliza said comfortingly. “Anyways, would you like to come to dinner? Alexander said he has a friend that he would like for you to meet.” She said.

Angelica thought about it for a second. “Who is this? Alex has been talking about this for the longest time, but I haven’t even met the man!” She asked thoughtfully.

Eliza’s musical giggle filtered through the phone. “Eat with us. Meet us at Queenie’s at 7 okay?” Her sweet sister asked.

Angelica glanced at the time, then groaned. “Eliza, that’s in 15 minutes!” she said.

“See you soon!” Eliza said cheerfully, and hung up.

Angelica rolled her eyes at her sister, then walked to the closet, picking out a flowy gray top and dark jeans for her to wear. She stepped out of her room, then thought about telling her roommate where she was going. After listening to the um….noises coming from her roommate’s room, she decided against, and went on her way. She quickly went downstairs and slid into her car, driving off to the familiar diner.

She pushed through the glass doors, hearing the familiar bell ring. She quickly spotted Alex and Eliza at their usual booth. She slid into the black booth, across from them and grinned.

“Angelica!” Alex and Eliza said.

“Hey guys!” She greeted. “We already ordered!” Eliza grinned.

A tone came from Angelica’s phone. “Hold on, let me see what this is!” Angelica said, bending her head to look at her phone. Alex called out a greeting to someone else who might have been the person he was talking about. While Angelica scrolled through her phone, reading the email, she was aware that there was a person next to her.

She finally looked up and grinned. “My professor for Biology has cancelled class for tomorrow! That means I can spend more time at the hospital!” She grinned.

A low, deep voice came from the person next to her. “A woman in the hospital?” A southern voice mocked her.

Alexander groaned as he heard this.  "I'm going to get the food" He said, walking away, trying to escape the fight that was about to arise.

Angelica’s neck twisted around to face the person so fast, that she got whiplash. As she raised a hand to press on the growing cramp in her neck, she narrowed her eyes at the person sitting next to her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She glared at him, narrowing her eyes at his purple suit. Who was this man, coming over and throwing his opinions all over?

“Well, women in the hospital? Are we sure that’s a good idea? I mean, aren’t they temperamental?” The man asked, taken aback at her anger.

“I don’t know who you are, but women are just as equal to men, in any workplace. So you can take your purple suit and stuff it in the trash!” She glared.

“Whoa, I was just joking honey.” He grinned, his chocolate eyes melting into hers.

Eliza’s breath hitched. “Wait.. Angie…what color is he wearing?” She asked a bit breathlessly.

Angelica turned back to face him, and her eyes widened. She saw the dark brown in his eyes, the purple shirt he was wearing, the green of the leaves outside, and all the different colors.

“I-I-I see the colors!” She said, looking around.

A soft finger under her chin gently turned her head to face the handsome stranger next to her. As his eyes, melting, bore into her, he flashed a charming smile and said,

“I see the colors too,” The man said.

Alexander came back and set the food down.  "I see you've met Thomas Jefferson, Angelica" He groaned.


End file.
